Low dielectric resin materials are currently the main direction for developing a laminate with a high transmission rate, wherein the low dissipation factor (also called dielectric loss tangent) and the low dielectric constant are the main indexes for evaluating the low dielectric resin materials, however, the currently available low dielectric resin materials have the defects of environmentally unfriendly effects caused by using the halogen-containing flame retardants, poor flame retardancy caused by using the general phosphorus-containing flame retardants, poor heat resistances of the laminates, high thermal expansion ratios of the laminates, etc.